


Not What He Expected

by Colonel_Edd



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Companion Ianto, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: When The Doctor appears in the hub, Jack isn’t sure what to expect from his team in terms of their reactions but it was Ianto who surprised him the most. Nothing new there then.





	Not What He Expected

**Author's Note:**

> My main story has decided to be really difficult with me at the moment but I wanted to post something so you can have this. It’s only short but i hope you enjoy it :)

There were many reactions Jack imagined he would receive from Ianto if the Doctor ever stepped foot inside the hub. Some days Jack liked to fantasise about Ianto getting possessive over him, a little snark and jealousy could be extremely sexy when coming from the right place. 

On the other hand he could also imagine Ianto being so fucking polite it was almost sarcastic and passive aggressive, purposefully annoying the Doc by calling him ‘sir’ and saluting to get on his nerves. Or perhaps he would be genuinely humbled in his presence, The Doctor was a figure of legends. He could stop intergalactic wars with a drop of the hat, change the course of history with just a few words.

But they never really discussed The Doctor after Jack got back from his trip so the Captain had no idea what was going to happen next when the Tardis materialised right next to Ianto’s desk, “No one shoot!” Jack came running out of his office with a blinding grin, “He’s a friendly”

“That’s debatable” Ianto muttered but when Jack looked at him he wasn’t jealous or possessive, he wasn’t snarky or sarcastic, he looked resigned, “I’m telling you now, I’m not making him tea”

“What are you-” Before Jack could finish his sentence the Tardis doors flung open and a familiar face popped out, shortly followed by a long brown coat and a suit paired with converse which had Ianto glaring, “Doctor!”

“This is your doctor?” Owen wasn’t impressed, the files had made him sound more… impressive

“Oh, hello Jack, what are you doing here?” The Doctor asked with confusion, looking around the hub, “Hang on, is this Torchwood?”

Was the Doctor not here for him? Jack tried not to let his smile fall too dramatically, “Torchwood Cardiff, _my_ Torchwood. This is my team, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper and-”

“Ianto Jones!” The Doctor finished for him, stepping forward brusquely with his arms outstretched for a hug that he was immediately denied, “Ianto?”

“Don’t _Ianto_ me” the Welshman huffed, taking a pointed step back, “Why are you here?”

“What, I can’t come to visit two of my dear friends?” The Doctor pouted

Ianto argued with him, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the team, “You didn’t even know Jack was here”

“Tomato, Potato” The Doctor shrugged, getting the saying completely wrong

Jack stepped forwards, claiming the hug Ianto had rejected, “That’s not the saying Doc, it’s good to see you by the way, even if you’re not here for me” speaking of, he turned to Ianto, “You were a companion? And you never told me?”

“You never asked” Ianto shrugged, “I was a child, he abducted me”

Scoffing, The Doctor interrupted, “Excuse you, _you_ were a stow away”

Looking at the team, Ianto didn’t miss a beat, “Abducted me”

“I sense there’s a story here” Jack prodded, eager to hear more

Ianto pulled a face, “A very unpleasant one”

“Oh come on,” The Doctor wheedled, “it wasn’t all that bad”

“He almost let a Racknoss eat me” Ianto told Jack pointedly

But The Doctor didn’t seem too keen on him telling the story correctly, “Oh come off it, the Racknoss wasn’t even close to you”

“Two seconds later and it would have been bye bye Ianto’s head” Ianto sniped back

“Wait,” Owen interred with a smug smirk, “is that why your petrified of spiders?”

Reluctantly admitting to the fact, Ianto grumbled, “Yes”

“What really?” The Doctor had no idea

“Its your bloody fault,” Ianto snapped at him, “abducting a child, trying to feed them to a giant mutant spider, what did you think it would do to me?”

Getting between the two of them, Jack put his hand calmingly on Ianto’s shoulder, “Okay time out, Doctor why are you even here in the first place not that I don’t adore you company”

“I need to borrow Ianto”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Absolutely not”

The Doctor had already been reaching for the Tardis doors and was surprised by the blatant rejection, “What?” 

“I said no,” Jack told him clearly while the team watched on avidly, “he’s not going with you” he knew what kind of trouble a trip with the Doctor could lead to and there was no way he was letting his lover go.

Huffing, Ianto stepped around Jack so he could see the timelord once more, “Jack, I’m a big boy, I can go if I want”

“So you’ll come?” The Doctor asked hopefully

“Hell no.” Ianto glared at him, “Last time you abducted me-”

“-Stow away-”

“-you almost abandoned me on an alien planet” Ianto finished, “I’m staying right here where I can keep an eye on the rift, find someone else to follow you round like a puppy”

The Doctor briefly looked around the team, his eyes lingering on Tosh for a second as he recognised her before sighing, “Fine, I’ll just go by myself, don’t blame me if it starts raining literal cats and gods round here though” and with that The Doctor went back inside his Tardis and left as abruptly as he came

“Well,” Gwen took a sip of her coffee, “that was very enlightening and all but we have three weevils topside in the park”

“Right, Ianto and Owen with me” Jack snapped back into Captain mode, he could question Ianto later about what exactly his travels with The Doc concerned but right now there was work to do, “Let’s go catch ourselves some Weevils”


End file.
